the allspark alligator
by Salokin Semaj
Summary: ismaldi lived a normal alligator life up until her teen years. she is captured and studied on by robots, the autobots. she, supposedly has the last remnants of the allspark energy. what weird and mysterious things are going to happen?


Darkness. It was all she could see, all she could feel really. It kind of smelled like sedatives and maybe it tasted like sticky stuff, she wouldn't know. She slowly opened her eyes. She faltered for a while. She seemed to be in one of those human mobile medical things they brought out for tragedies. Her alligator friends had seen the barrel of a human lightstick for biting another human. She learned to growl and hiss to frighten them, but that wasn't the case.

She looked around for a while. Her mouth was clammed shut with a gray strip of sticky stuff. She huffed. She had been in this situation before. The humans had stuck something in her hide before she was set free frightened but grumpy. She thrashed a little, knocking over several bottles of stuff. She smirked an alligator smirk. She heard garbled talking that the humans did when they spoke. She was a little satisfied with the results of the cab rocking menacingly, like it was warning her. She made a sound akin to a scoff.

Whoever thought that they could scare her was wrong. Apparently the gray, one-sided sticky stuff on her mouth wasn't on tightly. Probley scared of hurting her. She made another scoff sound. They obviously didn't know of her strength! She easily snapped the bounds on her mouth hissing in triumph. The cab came to a screeching halt. She flew into the double doors of the cab. It seemed to shudder in disgust and rage. She didn't care. She tried chomping on various things sticking out of the cab. More screeching human garble. It was weird actually. She almost understood it. But escaping was her priority right now.

She had birds to terrorize! Instead of biting (it seemed to hurt the cab) she thrashed, breaking things. Angry screeching came to her. She thrashed more. The cab began moving again. She was a little disappointed. Most humans ran frightened after such a fight. She figured if she slept she would find out their plan soon.

She awoke again but out of the cab. She was in a metal cage! Oh no! Was she about to be eaten? She then heard voices. She understood them. But she stared at where they were coming from. _What_ it was coming from. To huge humanoid figures stood in front of her cage. They were made of metal. One seemed to be bigger than the one it was talking to. With a flame pattern on it. The other one was eyesore lime-green. They seemed to be talking _about_ her. In a language she could _understand_. "The female seems to have contracted _some_ energy from the allspark." Allspark? They looked at her. She instantly pissed herself. The large flamed one spoke to her in a slow manner. "Hello." She blinked. The lime green one simply sighed harshly and said

"Do you really expect her to answer optimus? She already trashed my cab." She instantly glared and growled at the mobile medical thing. "Hey! I can understand you quite well thank you! I was just a bit frightened. I have been the smartest gator in our colony thank you! The only one in history actually…." She huffed. She always wondered why she seemed to know her prey's next move. Like they were too predictable. She snarled. "What do you want with me and what do I have to do with this Allspark?" she demanded. "Oh, straight to the point aren't we?" the green eyesore muttered. "I heard that…" she huffed. The big blue flamed one raised his metal eyebrow. She looked at him curiously. She was going to go back to sleep and form a plan if he didn't say anything.

"You are by human standards a fast learner and smarter than most of you species. We have captured you to study your habits and see just how much contact you have had with our Allspark. If all goes well you may be released back into your home." The blue flamed one smiled nicely. She looked at him weird and backed away a little. "…..okay?..." she said. "As long as I go back home." She looked around her cage. "And I hate it here, why can't I get out?" she asked. The green eyesore spoke up. "Because you species tend to bite humans.

And very hard I might add" She groused. She looked at him. "How could you know that? I only was biting the medical mobile thing which… just happened to be you? I have to stop drinking the water when I eat fish!" she exclaimed. The green eyesore seemed to be satisfied that she was so smart. "Well now we know you really are smart! Didn't have to explain a thing…" happy that his new 'toy' was getting a hang of it he walked out of the room. "I am going to go torture ironhide, and maybe if he is sleeping I can take off his cannons."

Green eyesore walked out of the room practically bouncing. She really wanted to bite that one again. She looked up to Flamed blue. "Do you have names?" she asked. He looked at her seemingly forgetting she was there. "oh. Yes. My name is optimus prime. The one that just left is ratchet." He said. She looked at the doorway, and back at him. "I like 'Green eyesore' for him. And 'blue flamed' for you." She said kinda like a small child. Optimus looked at her and chuckled. "Green eyesore huh? ill be sure to tell him that." He chuckled. He stopped at the doorway and as she said "and I will enjoy the result." He was about to leave again when he stopped. "What is _your_ name if you don't mind me asking?" he asked curiously. For a moment she paused. Everyone knew her name so she didn't have to say it often. "Ismaldi." She said. Optimus smiled. "That is a beautiful name." and he walked off. She smiled and went to sleep.

Ismaldi woke up the next morning hungry. She was a little grumpy because this "ironhide" thought it would be fun to wake her up. Then without her permission they started the learning tests. It was annoying. "what is this?" green eyesore said. She still refused to call him by his name. it was amusing to watch his 'optic' twitch. She didn't even know that was possible. Ismaldi sighed. "I believe that is what some humans call a 'flashlight'.

Can I eat now?" she asked in a child like voice (which in human terms she just left her mother to live and take care of herself. She is still technically a teenager). Green eyesore watched her for a bit, studying her. "Fine. I'll go find you something large and alive to eat. Would you prefer ironhide?" he asked. Ismaldi blinked. What the heck? "As much as I would like to bite him to tiny metal scraplets I can't. He is too big." She smirked. Green eyesore (this is the _last_ time I am calling him green eyesore! It's annoying) walked out laughing. She was only here for a day and night and it turned out there was a decision to take her to their base outside of the Amazon. She didn't care where she was as long as she was feed and got out of this cage soon. That's where the pain started….

Yay! A cliffhanger! There will be more soon!


End file.
